Only Bones Remain Clean
Only Bones Remain Clean is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 3rd case of the game. It is the third one to take place in Hazardous Banks, a district of Selium. Plot Following the arrest of the mayor and Hades' dragging the player away from anyone, he drove the player in the desert, near the city border where he stopped the car. He look at the player in a serious tone and with his gun in hands told them that he still don't trust them and probably never will, but that he also know that they are the only one to know to keep a secret before taking away a note from the mayor that was supposed to be destroyed. He explained that he took the original right away when arrived in the lab because the encryption alphabet is the alphabet of old Nubruses, an ancient tribe that his father knew well through his researches as the archaeologist and that he taught him the alphabet, translation and writing before he mysteriously disappeared 10 years ago and also mentioned that this latter is from his father, warning then young political activist Nicola that one day the city will be under radiation and that big conspiracy is behind all of it, but also that on the bottom the latter says that someone higher is after him and that they won't stop until they wipe him out of the world. Then, under the gun-threat offered a player a simple deal: If they help him to find his father, they will earn his respect or else will happen. Before the player could ask a strong storm started as the sudden blast of electricity struck the duo who woke up on the mud and exposed to the rain. Hades became furious and wanted to find his car when a rain suddenly opened a hole in the ground, making Hades and the player to insect it. After coming down the hole they found a skeleton of an olden man and a faded ID Card that reveal his name as Jupiter Occulet, Hades' long lost father. He then wanted a minute for himself as the player took the bones out and put them in the body bag. After Hades returned he shot the several gunshots in the sky before shouting to know what the crime scene offered as clues, eventually getting a reply that Leonard Sins, a FIC Agent from the player's first investigation, lost his badge there. Soon after the team discovered more clues crucial for them to suspect an archaeologist Daniel Gingerbear and historian Violetta Greens. Hours later, after they finally returned to the headquarters, inside Gertrude's medic room, she explained the team that the poor fella died a long time ago, 10 years precisely, and that many evidences who could point further to the killer went out as the time passed except a dried white substance on the almost non existing coat that she determined to be a dried sunscreen and with assumption that the victim didn't use it, she concluded that probably his killer did used it, but also that the victim died by head trauma caused a a wider and so-so sharp object. After he heard what he wanted, Hades slammed outside the medic room and went outside unaware that the player follows him. After a while of walking in anger he stood near the shining ravine, on the very close edge of the cliff as the sounds of cracking started to he heard. Then, the cliff cracked fully as in the last second something rushed with the full speed and saved Hades from falling and becoming a human pancake. In a bit of a shock he looked around to find who saved him but no one was there except the player who helped him to stand up. Hades then said that they need to search the area. Eventually, after searching the beautiful ravine they discovered a strange device with Walter Bang's name on it. How the investigation went further they found that 10 years ago Daniel and the victim worked on a project of uncovering the secrets of the pyramids but that after finish the observations the victim took all the credits for the work but also found that victim used to babysit Milo's daughter Wendy Vein since the day she and her mother left Milo because of his past. They as well (through Vincent) found that Violetta used to work together with the victim but that one night he caught her stealing the priceless artifacts and skulls of extinct animal species. As the rain got stronger, and the team away from the headquarters, deep in the desert, they decided to find the cover up under one of the pyramids where after the seconds of their arrival a poisonous dart passes inch by the team, hitting the pyramid instead as the sound of sudden approach was heard behind them. Suddenly, Hades swing his arm who was caught by Walter, telling them that he know their secret and that he had something to confess. Walter then let Hades' arms said that he also comes from the word the player belong but that he wasn't here by accident but rather, intentional. He also explained how the victim, 10 years ago caught him jumping from the portal and started to praise him a God of the ancient tribes, but eventually demanding to come with him and constantly stalking resulted into the fight. They then decided to search the pyramid and eventually found a bloody goblet containing saliva of Wendy on it. She blushes as she confessed that back in the days the victim took her to one of his expeditions and that he recreated the ritual performed by ancient tribes in which they drank blood of their friends for a good health and long life. As well, they went to speak to Leonard again after finding that the victim had a feud with FIC 10 years ago. Finally, having the last missing evidence, the team get the handcuffs in one and gun in another hands, heading towards the city to arrest Wendy for the murder. As they approaches her house and were ready to enter, Hades blocked the player's movement, saying that she was just 9 in the time the murder took place and that there is no way that she would've kill his father. But then Wendy stepped in front of them having a knife under he throat and tears in her eyes, saying that the player is right and that she is the killer. After a shock, the reality hit him hard as he shouted why she would've do that, on what she sighed and said that is because of his father early genetic experiments. Through tears an d shaken voice she started to speak the story that ate her alive since her 9 years. She explained that it happened while Jupiter took her to the archaeological site in the desert to study the old culture when they drank each other's blood as a part ritual reincarnation but that then she felt dizzy and accidentally broke one stone in the tomb, revealing a giant amount of hidden gold. Happy to find it, Jupiter later after his shift took her to his tent to celebrate where he made her drink some wine who suddenly started a chemical effect in her brain, developing a strong hostile behavior in a very short amount of time. She continued and then explained that she started to shout, yell and cry out of sudden anger as flashbacks of her earliest days and her father's experiments started to hit her mind hard, eventually making her to see a giant threat in Jupiter as she then grabbed a shovel and attacked him, giving him a fatal hit right on first before collapsing down s well. After waking up and seeing what she done, she dragged the body in the dead midnight and dug it deeply in the desert before throwing evidences all over the city in order that the police will never find anything. As Hades couldn't believe in what he heard he approaches her in order to take her hand she yelled to back away, getting a knife even closer to her neck as the rivers of tears fell down her face. she kept repeating that she didn't want to do, again and again as she continued to approach knife closer. Then, Sam run inside Wendy's house and jumped on her, making her to drop the knife. After handcuffing her they took her to Dionisio who decided to ask his best friend and asylum director to accept her in the asylum so she can receive a proper medical treatment. Then, Willow approached and said that she just received a message from Jupiter. Hades look at her and said that is impossible for a dead man to send a text message on what Willow showed him an e-mail, explaining that it was timed where to be sent. She then read the message, explaining how he discovered something 10 years ago but that he feels like his end is near and that is better he hides it, by the message, in the ancient pyramid. Hades and the player decided to return there in order to find what his father hid there, but finding nothing but a pieces of a brick that after restoring it, the brick gave a strange image that they sent to Vincent for further analyzes who confirmed that the image on the brick is an old ancient calendar-compass and that according to his calculations the coordinates point on the camper's settlement. The team then went there where inside one rusty car battery the team discovered a longer papyrus written in symbols. Hades then said that Gertrude knows perfectly symbols and that she will be able to decipher it in no time. They went to her medic room only to find her with Lorenzo playing with Sam. Lorenzo gently pick up Sam and left the room with the apologize so she could've work without disturbance. The team showed her symbols that she translated almost instantly, saying that the message is from previous mayor of the city who died due to the fallout radiation, in which was said that The Serpentinum wants to take over the city but that they don't want that peacefully but instead they want to wipe out entire civilization so they can create their own, and that the previous mayor also gave a list of steps they need to achieve, but that half of it missing, but strangely there was name of the bottom of Selium PD's Chief Octavian Vertustos who was a junior officer at that time. Dionisio then entered inside and said that he will go with the player to find more about all this as she took off Hades off the case, what Hades didn't take well. With visible shame in his eyes , with the player, he entered a Selium Police Department's main station and passes next to the officers like they were sculptures and angrily slammed inside the Chief's office, facing Octavian once again. Octavian laughed at his face pointing at the door as Dionisio was temped to break that pointing finger of his but pushed his feels down as he asked politely about his name so project for world domination on what he laughed even more, telling Dionisio to be down the Earth and stop believing in conspiracy theories as he then called officers to take them down, but not before Dionisio could stole a Disk Drive from him. After Willow's analyzes she confirmed that disk contain only map of the ravine, prompting the team to rush there and see what the can find, eventually finding told paper that end up to be a cemetery plan with marked as the name of Daniel was on the bottom Daniel explained that the victim asked him to make a plan of it because he was very interested in this plan so much that he even violent a federal laws because at that moment, and even now, that cemetery is under control of FIC, making the team to go and speak with Leonard who told them that they can investigate but to be under shadows because a lot of things happened there and FIC agents had free hands to shot anyone close to the abandon cemetery. Before leaving then he said that they can meet him tomorrow night and that he will sneak them inside. Day later, a night slowly raised as the foggy clouds blocked the direct moonlight to shine as the team was ready to sneak inside. Leonard passes them thought the critical position as they approaches to a crypt pointed on the victim's map as the loud sounds came from inside, making Leonard angrier then ever, slamming inside followed by the team, but after entering they saw that a full night party is on. Leonard raised his badge and fire in the neon light, shouting that the party is over... Summary 'Victim' * Jupiter Occulet (Found buried in the desert after 10 years of disappearance) 'Murder Weapon' * Shovel 'Killer' * Wendy Vein Suspects LSinsC3WoH.png|Leonard Sins DGingerbearWoH.png|Daniel Gingerbear VGreensWoH.png|Violetta Greens WBangWoH.png|Walter Bang WVeinC3WoH.png|Wendy Vein Quasi-Suspect(s) GLittleblackQWoH.png|Gertrude Littleblack OVertustosQWoH.png|Octavian Vertustos Killer's Profile * The Killer runs. * The Killer uses sunscreen. * The Killer drinks red wine. * The Killer has blond hair. * The Killer is younger then 40 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Desert (Clues: SkeletonBody, Faded ID Card) *Examine ID Card (Result: Victim's ID; Victim identified: Jupiter Occulet) *Investigate Desert again (Clues: Police Badge, Trash Pile) *Examine Police Badge (Result: FIC Badge; New Suspect: Leonard Sins) *Examine Trash Pile (Result: Smashed Bottle) *Question Leonard Sins (New Crime Scene Unlocked; Abandon Archaeological Campers) *Investigate Abandon Archaeological Campers (Clues: Belt, Opened Book) *Examine Belt (Result: D GINGERBEAR; New Suspect: Daniel Gingerbear) *Examine Opened Book (Note: New Suspect: Violetta Green) *Speak to Daniel Gingerbear *Ask Violetta Green if she knew the victim *Analyze Smashed bottle (13:00:00; Attribute: The Killer runs) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses sunscreen) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Shiny Ravine (Clues: Strange device, Rocks, Dinosaur Badge) *Examine Strange device (Result: W BANG; New Suspect: Walter Bang) *Examine Rocks (Result: Faded Old Threat) *Examine Faded Old Threat (Result: Threat) *Examine Dinosaur Badge (Result: Dried Substance) *Question Walter Bang about the device (Profile Updated Walter runs) *See why Daniel wrote a threat for the victim (Profile Updated: Daniel runs and uses sunscreen) *Analyze Dried Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks wine; New Crime Scene: Victim's Old Camper) *Investigate Victim's Old Camper (Result: Old Chest, Cryptex) *Examine Old Chest (Result: Toy Chest) *Examine Toy Chest (Result: Old Photo; New Suspect: Wendy Vein) *Examine Cryptex (Legal Document) *Ask Wendy Wendy about her past with the victim (Profile Update: Wendy runs and uses sunscreen) *Analyze Cryptex (06:00:00) *Ask Violetta why the victim tried to sue her 10 years ago (Profile Update: Violetta runs, uses sunscreen and drinks wine) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Question Walter about the assault (Profile Updated: Walter uses sunscreen and drinks wine; New Crime Scene: Ancient Pyramids) *Investigate Ancient Pyramids (Clues: Chest, Video Camera) *Examine Chest (Result: Bloody Goblet) *Examine Video Camera (Result: Camera) *Examine Bloody Goblet (Result: Red Saliva) *Question Leonard about the old fight (Profiles Updated: Leonard runs and uses sunscreen & Daniel drinks wine) *Analyze Red Saliva (06:00:00) *Interrogate Wendy about her saliva on the old goblet Profile Updated: Wendy drinks wine; New Crime Scene: Crimson River) *Investigate Crimson River (Clues: Shovel, Broken Glass; Murder Weapon Classified: Shovel) *Examine Shovel (Result: Hair) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Wine Glass) *Analyze Hair (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blond hair) *Analyze Wine Glass (15:00:00; The Killer is younger then 40 years) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to All That Toxic Beginning 3! All That Toxic Beginning 3 *Investigate Ancient Pyramids (Clues: Brick Pieces) *Examine Brick Pieces (Result: Strange Symbols) *Analyze Strange Symbols (06:00:00) *Investigate Abandon Archaeological Campers (Clues: Old Car Battery) *Examine Old Car Battery (Result: Faded Papyrus) *Examine Faded Papyrus (Result: Papyrus) *Ask Gertrude for translation (Reward: Burger) *Go and speak with Octavian Vertustos (New Lab Sample: Disk Drive) *Analyze Disk Drive (09:00:00) *Speak to Daniel about the cemetery plan (Reward: 2 000 coins) *Ask Leonard about the victim's rule breaking activities in the past (Reward: Night-Vision Goggles) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:All Fanamde Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:Hazardous Banks